Time Effect
by Halofan5695
Summary: Once the war with the Reapers fails in the current timeline. They travel back in time seventy thousand years before the Reapers came to harvest mankind. Leading to the events that are about to unfold.


2277: Reaper war failed. Humanity resorts to time colonization in order to prevent their extinction by the hands of the Reapers. Shepard goes back in time with a contingent of 60,000 humans to Earth's stone age around 70,000 years before the Reapers came. In that time, Shepard devises a way for Humanity's smartest to develop technology out of the Reaper trap.

70,000 BC: Ships that traveled through the wormhole were scrapped for colony components. Set up on Earth, and on the continent of North America. Shepard led this junk colony, even while emotionally crippled by having to leave someone important to him behind in 2277.

68,000 BC: FTL technology had improved for humanity. 2000 years after humanity colonized 70,000 BC, travel technology improved to the point where FTL travel could send people without eezo or relays. Quantum tunneling meant that a ship could phase out of the dimension and phase back in another location.

67,000 BC: Anti-particle beams were developed. Meaning a ship could destroy moons, and even mass relays with concentrated fire. All new battleships by the Human Contingency were produced with these beam weapons. Colonies would be well protected to whatever threat come Humanity's way in the future.

65,000 BC: Materials that make up the relays were reverse-engineered successfully. Human ships were now indestructible to most species under the cycle's influence. Even building would soon use this material to great effect, making them Earthquake resistant.

61,000 BC: Humanity was now immortal, functionally speaking. People could now live forever in these new clothes developed by Enrico Sherman. These clothes did it, by creating a small field that causes time around the person to stay the same. When a person's age maxes out when the become eligible for these clothes at age twenty.

48,300 BC: When the Reapers finished harvesting the Protheans, humanity launched an all out attack. Suffering the loss of thirty ships, ten worlds, and ten billion people to the synthetic menace of all organic life. But the Protheans were their final victims of the Reaper Cycle.

2000 BC: Planetoid-sized factories were built around the Citadel to build constructors. These constructors would create Matrioshka brains around stars for the rich and bored to live in fantasy universes. This boredom was attributed to the unlimited life span of humans, and the lack of any new challenges.

1000 BC: Matrioshka Brains became in widespread use in all of humanity. 99% of humanities population lived in their own fantasies. Trillions of people, just off to live their own ambitions in fictional universes of their, and other people's making. Only leaving the people in, government, business, and acadamia around in the real universe.

580 BC: A species contacts humanity at the Citadel. First contact was arranged at their ships.

* * *

A bright flash of blue light filled an asari ship. Filled the CIC, all the people shocked of the shapes the light was taking. The form of two humanoid creatures that were just phasing in to their dimension with their magic-like technology. Which would be an understatement as it seemed more like an act of divinity than technology.

When the light began to fade, and two humanoid creature began to appear in that flash of blue. One of them clearly male, the other was female and with long yellowish hair down her head. Both had vacant expressions that indicated a lack of amusement on their faces.

"You show up in the middle of our 49th millennium victory celebration. For what purpose did you decide to approach this region of the galaxy," said the woman with long hair.

"We heard rumors in various Prothean ruins around our planet," responded one of the asari on bridge.

"Ah, yes. The Protheans. I was a young man when they faced their annihilation at the hands of the Reapers," scoffed the man who was balled and tall.

"You're bluffing. You sure as hell were not alive at the time of the Protheans. How could any species live that long," replied one of the older asari to the left of the bald man.

"These garments have small electronic devices in them that generate temporal stasis field. Without them we'd die at age 80 or 120 years old. Our average lifespan is terribly short, even by your standards without them," explained the human woman.

"What are your names. I just want to get to know the two god-like members of a species first," responded the asari matriarch with intrigue.

"My name's Paris. That man next to you is named is named Stephano. He's also my husband, and the Chief scientist of this facility. What's your name? If you're asking mine," replied the Human with cold hard logic.

"Matriarch Dilinaga, I'm the head of this expedition. We expected to find the Citadel, but not a fascinating people such as yours. You even prove our theories on convergent evolution as well. I'll surely write about this. They might not even believe what's happening here."

"Fascinating? Once you see what the newer generations of our people do. You might not find us as fascinating," explained Stephano with his eyes rolling.

"Would you like a tour of this new and improved Citadel. We've done some renovations since the previous stewards were eliminated," asked Stehano

"Grab one of our hands and stay still," said Stephano in his conceited and unemotional tone.

Around the CIC, there was a large flash of that very same light. The two Humans and the Matriarch disappeared in a flash. In and out of the dimension within seconds of the light appearing on the ship.

"Wonder how this species does it," asked a Maiden.

"At this point, I think these are the beings that created all of existence in our galaxy," responded the Navigator.

When the phasing between dimensions was complete, Dilinaga could tell she was on the Citadel. She felt woozy, while the other parties felt fine. Probably due to the amount of times the previous two individuals have done this.

As she got her bearings, curiosity was on her mind about those massive factories. They were each the size of a moon, and had holes in the center the size of a city. But what was it for making? Ships? Military drones? She had to know the answers to that.

"What are those planetoid-sized stations for," asked Dilinaga inquisitively.

"Military production, constructor production, and personal ship construction for this sector's various clients," replied Stephano.

"Wasn't too far from my guess. But it was good to know that they're purposes aren't exclusively military," replied Dilinaga with a breath of relief

"We can travel outside the relay network. Military is only needed as a defense against theoretical, extragalactic threats. We have no malevolent or benevolent intentions for your species. So no need to worry," explained Paris.

"What did you mean about your newer generations being disappointments. On my ship, and a few moments ago," asked Dilinaga to Stephano.

"Younger generations decided not to partake in the real world. They decided to live in their own, or other people's fantasies. Trapped inside massive computers that are constructed around M class suns. They're living in pure ecstasy. Many people don't want to have kids. Me and my wife's relationship is purely for pleasure," replied Stephano in the same emotionally detached tone humans do.

"I could understand why nobody in your species reproduces anymore. You should know. I'll still tell my people people about my discovery," responded Dilinaga to the human scientist.

Humans were a strange species. They have all sorts of abilities, some close to the biotics that she has naturally. But except this came came from the clothing they wore, which emanated gravity manipulating fields in their hands. She could imagine bringing this tech back to Thessia, but she did not want her race following in these footsteps.

Humans even said it themselves, they practically got bored from their own immortality.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **What did you think of this one-shot.**


End file.
